Corian Fyreborne
Corian Fyreborne is the leader of The Fyrebornes and the last living true Firedrake. Appearance Normal Form Corian appears rather typical for a Firedrake. He has bright crimson scales and golden eyes which hold a cunning light. His frame is lean and long, almost serpentine, and his tail and neck take up almost his entire length. He is about 60 feet long from snout to arrowhead tailtip, only about fifteen feet of which is body and head. His wingspan is an incredible 75 feet long, and while these large wings can be rather cumbersome on the ground, Corian is the most agile in the air among the Fyrebornes. Advanced Form Corian rarely shows off his Advanced form and is the only current Fyreborne to have one. In this form he stands on two legs and seems to have red mithril armor. He is slightly larger, though his tail is smaller relative to his normal form- only about two thirds the dragon's total length. His underbelly is white rather than gold. His head is also blunter. Personality Corian is very direct, straightforward, and aggressive. While his second-in-command Mordicai will stop to analyze a situation(and urge Corian to do the same), this old Firedrake will almost invariably leap headfirst into a fight. This has been known to work against him at times, but he never admits directly to being wrong. Corian is, however, extremely intelligent, and while he may be brazen and bold he is far from unwise. Among the Fyrebornes, only he suspects that Mordicai is not being entirely truthful, and merely waits to see what comes of the Darkwing Firedrake's actions. Allies Family Nienke Main Article: Nienke Mercury Mercury Raedon Fyreborne is an Adamantine Firedrake and Corian and Nienke's son. He is rarely among the Fyrebornes, rather disliking them, and only visits the group to see his mother. He isn't fond of Corian, who wished desperately that his son would be a true Firedrake. While he may dislike his father, Mercury adores and respects his mother and will tolerate visiting every so often. He has a territory somewhere in northern Kelvelas. Friends The Fyrebornes Main Article: The Fyrebornes Fighting Style Corian is extremely aggressive in battle. He uses pyroimpery and tactics shared among most of the Fyrebornes, and is the only one besides Mordicai to combust himself and dive-bomb his opponent. He is rather flashy, often combusting himself as he uses his Stone of Advancing so that the fire flashes with light from the stone, then fades away to reveal his Advanced form. Powers *'Pyroimpery:' Corian's only known ability is manipulation of fire, which he is incredibly skilled at. He uses this ability to fight against humans, saying that "they will melt in their own armor." This ability of his, plus the fact that he is the last true Firedrake, has led many humans to believe that he is a fire spirit, when this is not true- he is merely lucky and resilient. Equipment *'Stone of Advancing:' Corian is the only current Fyreborne to own a Stone of Advancing. It is unclear exactly how he got it, but more likely than not has something to do with the fact that Draco Maxima was once a Fyreborne. History Category:Firedrakes Category:Fyrebornes Category:Dragons Category:Characters in Kel en Myyr Category:Characters in Fyreborne Category:Characters in Cult of Ustream Category:Villains Category:Characters